T'Zet:2
by jessica499499
Summary: It's T'Zet's first day in the world and her Father's worried about his parenting skills. It's not everyday he meets his baby girl. Spirk. Slash. Second in the T'Zet series.


Spock was tense. All of his muscles were pulled tight; his eyes were darting about for any signs of threat while his other senses remained alert for the slightest change sign of danger. The very air around him had an edgy aura of intensity that would have had the most terrifying monster running for the hills.

Jim thought it was very cute.

"T'hy'la …Are you okay?"

It seemed to take a moment for Spock to unhinge his clench teeth enough to speak.

"Affirmative Jim. I am merely uncertain as to how to proceed."

Jim smiled from his place on their bed and held the bundle in his arms tighter.

"Spock….You know you can hold her right? She won't bite."

"I do not doubt that Jim….I am just…"

Jim smiled and waved his bondmate over to his side, holding his fingers out for a Vulcan kiss, knowing the familiar gesture would rid Spock of some of his stress.

"It's okay to be a little scared Spock. I am too, but that's only natural for first time parents. No need to be so tense."

Spock gave an almost imperceptible smile and allowed his muscles to relax as he approached his mate.

"Come meet your daughter Spock." Jim ordered softly, pulling back the blanket enough to reveal more of their baby's face.

Spock leaned over his bondmate hesitantly and stared in wonder at their child.

"She has your eyes." He muttered in amazement, caught off guard by their coloring. There had only been a 10% chance of her inheriting Jim's eyes, the bright sapphire gems that he loved so. She was already showing the Kirk ability to defy the odds.

Jim smiled and traced one of her tiny pointed ears with his little finger.

"And your ears." He cooed.

"I informed you that there was a 75% chance of that occurring….Does it displease you?"

Jim turned his head slightly to kiss the tip of Spock's right ear tenderly.

"I love them." He assured his bondmate, smiling down at his baby.

"She's perfect."

Spock didn't even bother to argue that perfection was unachievable, not while his bondmate held it in his arms.

"She is so very small…..So very fragile." Spock whispered softly, knowing his words were illogical to point out and feeling the need to keep his voice low.

"Trust me when I say she's stronger than she looks. My stomachs got the bruises to prove it." Jim teased.

The human brushed a hand over his daughter's peach fuzz black hair and smiled.

"But she was worth it."

The two paused as their daughter let out a tiny yawn and blinked sleepily.

"Have you thought of any names Jim?" Spock whispered as his daughter dosed.

His bondmate shook his head lightly and started rocking their daughter gentle.

"I couldn't think of a human name that fit. I was hoping you'd have some crazy Vulcan names up your sleeve to pick from."

"Why would I have names up my sleeve T'hy'la?" Spock joked in a teasingly solemn voice.

Jim rolled his eyes, but continued rocking without a word.

Spock enjoyed his own joke for a moment more before growing serious.

"I have given it much consideration and have chosen several appropriate female Vulcan names, though I favor the name T'Zet the most. It means one who defies odds."

Jim was silent for a long moment before speaking.

"T'Zet…..._T'Zet_…..TeeeeeZet." He repeated, rolling the name around like he was tasting it.

"If you find it displeasing -" Spock started, but Jim cut him off.

"I actually really like it. It's something I can pronounce and its meaning certainly holds a lot of truth for Kirks…T'Zet Kirk of the House of Sarek…..It certainly has a ring to it."

Spock allowed a small smile to grace his features at his bondmate's words.

"I am pleased you find it agreeable as well T'hy'la. It is a great honor to have you as the bearer of my child and bondmate."

Jim was touched by Spock's words and pulled the half Vulcan closer with his free arm. Spock truly smiled as he laid himself out along side Jim and watched his mate sooth their child to sleep. When the quiet chirping of her snores started up Jim leaned over and placed their daughter in the bassinette next to their bed, careful to wrap her up nice and tight. As soon as Jim's arms were free of their bundle Spock gathered his bondmate into a tight embrace and cradled him against his chest.

"It is surprisingly calming to see you hold our child T'hy'la. I had not anticipated the warmth the sight would cause me. I feel more...at peace than I have in a long time…..More complete. Do all parents feel this way?"

Jim smiled and sent waves of joy though every bit of skin that touched Spock's.

"I don't know about all parents Spock, but I know the feeling. I think it's because we're a family now Spock. We have a new little life to care for and cherish as our own. She won't share the suffering we endured as children. She'll be the most loved and protected child in the whole galaxy…You're going to be a great father Spock. I just know it."

Spock nuzzled his nose into Jim's hair softly.

"Thank you T'hy'la…..I hope your faith is not misplaced."

"It never is when it comes to you Spock. I would trust you with the world. You just have to learn to trust yourself the way I do."

Spock didn't respond for a long moment and by the time he'd decided what he wanted to say Jim was already asleep, too exhausted from his delivery to remain awake.

His lover sent waves of happiness and love instead, soothing Jim into a deep restful slumber. His T'hy'la deserved his rest after such an intense labor and the soothing effect was shared through their bond.

He was almost soothed to sleep himself when the quiet chirping of his daughter ceased. In its place came a high pitch whimper that sounded remarkably like an Earth feline.

Quick as a shot, but not roughly enough of to wake Jim, Spock rose to tend to their child.

T'Zet's eyes were wide and glistening as stared up at her Father, seemingly caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

The two part Vulcans stared at each other for a long moment before T'Zet's tears brimmed over.

Almost immediately she gave a loud screech for attention that made even Spock flinch from its suddenness. He thanked several gods for making his Jim a deep enough sleeper to not have awakened at her outburst.

Immediately Spock picked her up and tried mimicking Jim's earlier rocking motion. Instead of soothing T'Zet her cries seemed to get high in pitch, making Spock's already sensitive ears ring at their intensity.

"Shhhhh T'Zet…..You will awaken Jim. You must cease your shrieking." Spock's words held no effect on his daughter and he hated seeing her so distressed.

Panic replaced his normal calm as he fretted over what might be the cause of her anguish.

Was she too cold? Was she too hot? Was she in need of changing? Was she hungry? Was she sick? Was she hurt? Was her hybrid constitution not absorbing the air properly? Was she dying? Was she-

Warmth, longing, recognition, and most of all love…So much love.

All emanating from the touch of his beautiful little girl.

Spock was awestruck. She was less than a day old and she already felt so much, understood so much. She knew him. Knew she was apart of him and he was apart of her. Her mind reached out too his with a touch so curious, so searching. It reminded him of Jim's mind when they first bonded.

He knew what she needed, what she cried for. Him. Only him. His touch. His mind connecting to hers in a way only a Vulcan could to their child. She wanted him to want her.

She knew of Jim's love. Had felt it from inside of Jim encasing her as much as his very flesh did. But Spock's had been muted, muffled by the skin between them.

She wanted to know if he loved her as much as she did him. She wanted to know if the attachment was mutual and being unable to express that had been what had made her cry out. She knew through touch she was able to express that.

Where ever their skin touched she sent love, laced with uncertainty and questioning.

He was overwhelmed by it and so very very touched.

In response he sent back the joy of finding out of her conception, the wonder at being able to watch her grow inside his bondmate, and mostly the overpowering love he felt for her. The sear magnitude of it crashed over them both in waves and it was everything she needed to know.

Her mind preened beneath the love and she giggled lightly. She reached with tiny hands to touch his face and sent back her own vague memories.

His hands touching her though Jim's skin, his voice stifled, but filled with love. Most of all she showed him the memories of him holding Jim and how she was able to feel his warmth. How it had soothed her and she was happy to know put a face to that warmth.

He held her close and engulfed her in his natural heat. She basked in it, drifting back to sleep, projecting her contentment.

Once her mind quieted to the soft humming of slumber he placed her back in her bassinette, wrapped tightly in her blankets to preserve her warmth.

Spock stood there a while longer, watching his daughter and bondmate sleep peacefully. Eventually sleep called to him too and he quite slipped back along Jim. His human snuggled against his side, even in sleep seeking his presence.

Spock placed a hand to his face, allowing the shallowest of melds to pass between them. Jim was dreaming of them. Of first steps, first days of school and birthdays.

He dreamed of their future and Spock followed him into his slumber, sharing in Jim's hopes and fantasies. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were that perhaps there was hope for his parenting skills yet.

* * *

><p>God I'm getting sappy. I hate it. I went from hot M rated Noex to homey Spirk of all things. I feel like such a wimp. I want to write hot Spirky goodness and I write this. I'm going soft. Lord help me.<p>

P.S: T'Zet is my own word and I have no ideas what it might mean in Vulcan. I just thought that was a great meaning for it. Also, please don't use her without my permission. Or I will be forced to bad mouth you in every language I know. I am very protective of my OCs.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
